


Not Quite Paris, But I'll Take It

by littlesaintmick



Series: Things To Think About Before Putting Bread In The Oven [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Car Sex, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Multi, Public Sex, Trans Leonard Snart, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, brief mention of their children, i'm sure i could think of more but, it's very minor give it a chance, leonard snart looks very pretty in dresses now hush, nonbinary leonard snart, uhhh, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: mick and len fuck in the car on the way to a dinner with their friends from the pta at their kid's elementary schools.





	Not Quite Paris, But I'll Take It

“Okay, you all know the drill. Lapis is in charge, call us or Lisa if there’s an emergency. We’ll be back around ten, unless Mick volunteers to be a designated driver for someone.”

“I’ll try not to fall to the temptation, kitten.”

Len turned his head to smirk at Mick. His husband was looking in the foyer mirror, smoothing out his shirt. It was a pink and white gingham dress shirt, and it was a bit too tight and looked  _stunning_  on Mick. Len had on a simple black wrap dress and heels, the shoes bringing him a few inches taller than Mick. Basima and Lapis stood in the foyer, watching their parents get ready.

Mick kissed both of them on the cheek.

“Y’all be smart.”

“Yes, Bubba.”

“Bye.”

Mick wrapped his arm around Len’s waist and grabbed the car keys.

—

Len sighed, smiling and watching the world pass. The radio was set to an opera station, and Mick was quietly singing along. Len shifted in his seat to face Mick.

“I like when you sing opera.”

Mick glanced at Len, smiling shyly, before looking back to the road.

“Yeah? I ain’t really any good at it.”

“So? You sound happy. You always sound happy when you sing. I love that.”

Mick hummed and moved one hand from the wheel to set on Len’s thigh, stroking along over the thin material. Len sighed, spreading his thighs just a bit. Mick raised an eyebrow. He let his hand fall a little farther down, scratching against the inside of his thigh. Len moaned, tilting his hips up.

“Mmm, Mick, please.”

“Yes, kitten?”

Len whined, rocking his hips.

“Come on, baby, you know what I want.”

Mick grinned and watched the road, moving his hand from between Len’s legs up to his chest. Len had decided to forego a bra, the fabric draping over his tits beautifully. Mick groped at Len’s breasts, squeezing and fondling, pinching at his swollen nipples. They were undoubtedly sore; Opal and Enku were still breastfeeding, and even during the weaning period, they were still hungry pretty often.

Mick got a real kick of drawing the milk out of Len’s tits while Len rode his cock.

“That feel good, buddy?”

“Uhn-fuck, yes, Mick, it feels-please, keep going, do more, Mick, please-”

Mick slipped his hand under the thin cloth and grabbed more firmly at Len’s tits, Len throwing his head back and gasping.

“Fuck, yes, baby, fuck-’m fucking leaking, Mick, my dress is gonna get messy-”

“Well, there’s a pretty clear way to make sure that doesn’t happen, isn’t there, kitty cat?”

Len stared at Mick for a moment, Mick’s hand still under Len’s dress, fondling his breasts.

“You want me to…”

“Mhm.”

Len felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment and arousal. He kept his eyes on Mick as he reached down, untying the simple knot that kept his dress closed, pulling the dress open and shrugging it off. The windows in this car weren’t tinted, and Len knew that anyone in a truck high enough to see in would be able to see very clearly what was happening. Len shivered at the thought; he was naked apart from his heels and jewelry, body completely bared. His nipples hardened into dark, sensitive little points, leaking small droplets of milk. Len moaned, pushing his dress away entirely, to keep it from getting dirty, while Mick’s hand traveled down over his stomach, still soft with baby weight, before settling over his pubic mound, rubbing over the small, neatly trimmed patch of hair.

Mick slid one finger to rest against Len’s slit, not penetrating, just lightly pressing against it. His finger was slick from how wet Len had gotten, was getting. Mick felt Len’s cunt twitch against his hand and he grinned.

“You’re loving this, huh? Anyone being able to look in here and see your big, full tits and perfect little cunt. Wonder if anyone would take pictures. Take ‘em home and look at them while they jerk off. I know you’d love that, Lenny, you love being watched and knowing people’re getting off because of you.”

“Mmm, but no one gets to touch but you, Mick.”

“Damn straight. I’m the only one who gets to touch your gorgeous little comeslut body.”

Len gasped, huge grin on his face as he bucked his hips up, trying to get Mick’s finger to penetrate him. Mick must have realized what he was wanting, and pushed the tip of his finger past the slit and quickly pressed all of it into Len. Mick moaned at the feeling; Len was wet and hot and just loose enough to remind him of how hard they’d fucked last night. 

“Mick, fuck, that feels good-”

Mick started thrusting his finger in and out, rubbing at the soft, warm walls of Len’s insides. He kept up a slow pace and took an unnecessary turn, to prolong the drive, and pushed a second finger into Len. 

“Oh my  _God_ , Mick, baby, holy shit-”

Mick angled his wrist just enough to press his fingers upward, curling and pressing against Len’s gspot, rubbing little circles into it. Len almost squealed, his voice reaching the sex-high pitch that Mick loved. Len rolled his hips, gripping the side of the seat and the door, eyes shut tight while he moaned. 

“God, Len, I love doing this. You’re so goddamn sexy, kitten, body all bare for me. Letting me do this to you in public.”

Len looked at Mick, biting his lip and moaning. 

“Y-you know I’d let you do anything to me, Mick, anything you wanted.”

 “I know, sweetheart, I know. You’re fucking perfect, you know that? My perfect little slut.”

Len laughed, the sound turning into a gasp as Mick sped up the movement of his fingers, shifting from rubbing circles to thrusting hard against the little spot inside him. The angle of his hand kept his palm cupped over Len’s swollen, hard clit, the friction from his movements making Len’s toes curl in his high heels.

“Fu-FUCK, Mick, fucking-oh my God, oh my-my-God, Mick, baby, don’t stop-rub my clit harder, baby, like-oh! Just like-Mick, Mick, I’m-”

“You gonna come for me, Lenny? You know the people in the car next to us are looking at us, looking at my fingers buried deep in your pussy, beautiful fucking tits still dripping. Goddamn, Len, I bet they’re gonna think about you tonight, touch themselves like I’m touching you, thinking of your perfect body and how you look when you come.”

Len gasped, hips lifting off the seat and body twitching as he screamed, hot come gushing out onto the seat in thick spurts. He could feel his insides squeezing Mick’s fingers tight, pulsing as he came. 

Mick kept his fingers inside Len, rubbing his palm deliberately over his oversensitive clit, feeling the still-hard point against his hand. Mick had been telling the truth; two people in the car next to them had been watching, looking at Len’s beautiful, bare body as he came, squirting in the car. The surface of the glove box was shiny with the clear liquid now, and Mick desperately wanted to lick it off. He continued moving his fingers, in and out, stretching and scissoring, pressing them against Len’s gspot. He kept it up as he pulled over into a secluded spot, just off a service road. Mick put the car in park, finally pulling out his fingers and reaching under the seat to pull a lever, pushing it back and laying it flat as it would go. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the space between Len’s legs, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down enough to get his cock out. Mick had been hard since his hand had first touched Len’s thigh. 

“Get your legs up, babydoll, spread ‘em nice and wide so I can fuck you.”

Len nodded, eyes hazy and cheeks bright pink, flushed with post-orgasm daze. He lifted his legs, spreading them and pressing the point of his heel into the ceiling of the car. Mick kneeled against the seat, guiding his cock into Len in one smooth, quick thrust, laying over Len and kissing at his throat. Mick groaned at the sensation of Len’s wet cunt wrapping around his cock, sucking him in, starting a fast, deep pace, the deliciously wet sound of his cock thrusting into Len and skin hitting skin filling the car. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Len, god-goddamn it! Fuck, you’re-so goddamn fucking beautiful, you-fuck-know that?”

Len moaned, eyes rolling back in his head at the relentless pace Mick had set, pussy still gushing as the head of Mick’s cock slammed against his cervix. Mick was so big, and thick, no matter how many times they fucked, Len still felt like it was their first time, like Mick was too big, too much to take. Len weakly fucked his hips up against Mick, giving up soon and letting Mick control this. He felt a hand wrap gently around his throat and he grinned. 

“You like that, kitty? Knowing I could start choking you whenever I want?”

Len nodded, a broken moan escaping him. Mick shifted enough to sit up, getting his other hand on Len’s tits once again, squeezing one in his hand, before slapping it hard. Len yelped and arched his back; he loved when Mick was rough with his tits.

“Fuck, you little fucking whore, you fucking love this. Stupid little goddamn bitch, you look drunk on sex. Bet I could just fuck you right on the table during dinner tonight and you’d take it like the dumbass cockslut that you are.”

“Yes! Yes, Mick, fuck, I want-want it, wanna be a slut in front of everyone, please, fuck me right in front of everybody, want them to watch me-fuck, fuck, fuck oh my God-”

Len felt a second orgasm shock through his body, another gush over Mick’s cock. He heard his own voice reach a high whine, and Mick kept fucking into him. Len imagined how they must look; Len on his back, with his legs high up in the air, wearing nothing but his heels and jewelry, getting plowed by his still fully clothed husband. Len loved when they fucked like this, like animals. 

Mick slammed his hips hard against Len’s, pounding at his tight cunt.  He tightened his grip on Len’s throat, not enough to keep any air from his lungs, just enough to remind Len who was in charge. Mick leaned down, taking one of Len’s adorably dark nipples into his mouth, biting down hard. Len screamed, arching his back, trying to get Mick to keep hurting his tits.

“Mick-Mick, baby-fuck-I’m gonna-Mick, please-”

Mick pulled up enough to grin at the bruising around Len’s nipples. 

“What-what is it, baby? You gonna keep squirting, or am I fucking you hard enough that you’re gonna piss?”

Len nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel the pressure building up in his pussy, trying to hold it back. 

“Go on, baby, you know I love it when you lose control like that.”

Mick increased his pace, grinding his cock against Len’s insides. Len gasped, shuddering, and Mick felt the warm release against his cock, covering him. Mick’s eyes rolled back in his head, he really did love when Len pissed himself during sex. There was something so sexy about Len losing control of his body like that. Len was twitching, having come again from the stimulation. His poor cunt was so oversensitive at this point, it must have almost hurt to get fucked. 

“Len, Lenny, fuck, I’m-I can’t-fuck, I’m gonna come-”

Len let out a quiet broken moan and weakly tightened his cunt around Mick’s cock, that last little bit of effort pushing Mick over the edge, burying his cock as deep inside of Len as he could, both of them feeling it pulse and pump out thick spurts of come, Len’s body desperately trying to milk the seed from him. 

“Fuck-fuck, Mick, that feels-oh fuck, baby..”

Mick pressed his face to Len’s chest, gently kissing along the curve of his breasts, nuzzling the skin between them before resting his head there. Len reached up, petting Mick’s bare scalp. They lay there for a moment, absorbing the post-sex closeness and warmth. 

Mick sat up, reaching into the glove compartment behind him and pulling out some tissues, cleaning Len and himself up as best he could. He helped Len lower his legs, massaging each one for a minute, climbing back into his own seat and reaching over to set Len’s seat back to an upright position. Mick pulled his jeans back up-having thankfully avoided getting them messy-and helped Len get back into his dress.

Mick took a moment to admire his husband. Len’s cheeks were flushed a bright pink, the same color in a trail on his chest, disappearing under the soft, black fabric of his dress, eyes half-open and hazy, lips bitten red and swollen. 

Len smiled at him, both of them laughing quietly.

“We should get going. We’ll only be a few minutes late, but..yeah.”

“Mm. You feeling okay, buddy? I didn’t go too hard, did I?”

Len shook his head, sighing and arranging himself more comfortably in his seat. 

“Mm-mm. It was…amazing, Mick.”

They both put their seatbelts on, and Mick started the car, but paused before pulling back onto the road to lean over, kissing Len softly, deeply, on his lips. Len returned the kiss, cupping Mick’s face for a moment to keep him close. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another’s, before Mick sat back in his seat, putting the car into drive and heading out. Len picked a classic country station, watching out the window as Mick sang along.


End file.
